Iruma Suzuki
Suzuki Iruma ''(鈴木入間)'' is a 14 year-old human who was sold to a demon by his parents. Now a slave of the demon world, he goes to demon school and has to hide the fact that he is human from his peers and teachers. Info Suzuki has blue spiky hair with an ahoge. He has blue eyes and an innocent face. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, a blue suit with white around the collar and sleeves and a red bow. Personality Because of his hard and lonely education, Suzuki is very kind and doesn't like conflict. He cannot say no when people ask for favors, being especially weak with the phrases: "I beg you," "please help me" and "I leave it to you." His upbringing also helped him develop a great defense, allowing him to dodge any attack aimed at him. He is a large eater, having starved most of his life and having little time to even enjoy the food he ate in the human world. He is pacifistic and dislikes using violence to solve problems, even against people who are antagonistic towards him. However, when he faces a difficult task, rather than fall into despair, he manages to pick himself up and find a good solution. His kind nature even extends to the faculty of the school, as it is revealed in chapter 59 that most of the faculty adore him as he often helps them with chores such as weeding. He had a personality change during his evil cycle in chapter 55 of the manga (though he reverts back in chapter 60), in which he turned aggressive, ordering Alice around like a servant and even having Clara sit on his lap. He also proved to be charismatic and manipulative but with good intentions as he managed to motivate the Abnormal class to help him obtain a better classroom for them by entering a battle of wits with Kalego and the other teachers to receive their permission for a new classroom change. He is more haughty, arrogant, and confident in himself but does not belittle others and respects the individual abilities of each of his classmates, even managing to use them to their greatest potential. However, his personality change (known as wicked phase in some translations) did not change his inner kindness as he wanted to improve the situation of the Abnormal class, who had the worst classroom and were treated poorly by the others and still helped the janitor and other faculty with their chores just as he had done previously. Abilities Danger Sense - Due to his tragic childhood life, he developed a sense against danger. His body will automatically avoid danger, whether powerful and dangerous, in either helpful means or not. He is so prone to conflict that his offense "statistic" is 0 and his defense is labeled as "infinite". It is almost impossible to hit him with any attack since he will dodge it. He can compensate for his non-existent offense power by turning his attacker's moves him (mostly a consequence of trying to face danger, rather than a voluntary counter). Also by dodging all attacks he can render his assailants to exhaustion. Relationships Alice Asmodeus - Alice (or Azu-kun, as Iruma calls him) was initially antagonistic, before Iruma beat him in a duel. He is Iruma's first friend and one of his best friends. Alice tends to act in a servile manner towards Iruma, showing utmost respect and doing whatever he can to please Iruma. He will also not hesitate to attack anyone who insults Iruma and is even willing to do things he does not like (such as using his fire magic) in order to accomplish a task Iruma has laid for him. While Iruma feels he can act a little too servile, he deeply treasures their friendship and is more than willing to rely on Alice for help. When Iruma enters his wicked phase, he does begin to boss Alice around but rather than get mad Alice is delighted that Iruma is acting more like a proper demon but is happy once Iruma goes back to normal, stating that in the end the normal Iruma is the best. Clara Valac - Clara is Iruma's second best friend. She is bombastic and energetic, but, due to her unique skill 'Dimensional Pocket', she is often taken advantage of by other demons, who ask for items in return for playing with her. They became friends after Iruma told her that he didn't need to receive the 'nuisance fee' other demons often asked for, as he enjoyed playing with her anyway. She becomes extremely happy upon hearing this, as he is the first person to genuinely want to be her friend and the first to ask to play with her rather than her asking. In chapter 17 of the manga, Clara takes a 'Seduction' class, which ends in a scene suggesting a growing romance between the two. She has shown romantic affection for him, even blushing when Iruma (while he is in his wicked phase) ordered her to sit on his lap. She also showed jealousy towards his growing friendship with the student council president. Lord Sullivan - The demon that purchased Iruma Suzuki. Upon meeting him, Lord Sullivan immediately begged Iruma to become his grandson, as he didn't have one to brag about. Due to his inability to turn down any request, Iruma agreed. Lord Sullivan is also the Principal of Babirus, the demon school Iruma attends. The relationship between the two was initially a little awkward, as Iruma felt he was somewhat coerced into his position. However, the two eventually become quite close, with Iruma beginning to call Lord Sullivan 'oji-san' or 'grandpa', and displays visible affection and care towards him. Sullivan is seen to be very protective and fond of spoiling Iruma with game consoles, lavish food, clothes, and private lessons and Iruma is more than grateful for his treatment and doesn't let it go to his head, to the point where he questions if he truly wants to go back to the human world (as he has friends and a loving family in the demon world while his own rotten parents were scum who abused, used him, made him work for money to support them simply because they themselves didn't want to work, and then sold him off for money). At times Lord Sullivan does a few things that put Iruma's life in danger such as have him read a spell for the introduction ceremony that if read wrong could've made him explode though it seems to be more carelessness and lack of long term thinking on Lord Sullivan's part than any malicious intention. However, it is evident Lord Sullivan does love Iruma genuinely, even becoming worried for Iruma when he stopped acting polite after he entered his wicked phase and was grateful to have the kind polite Iruma back. Interestingly, Opera asks Lord Sullivan why he adopted a human child (it is possible Lord Sullivan could've instead easily adoped a demon as his child) but Lord Sullivan dodges the question, stating time would tell so some of his deeper intentions are not yet fully revealed. Ameri Azazel - The student council president, and a friend of Iruma's. Azazel is one of the demons besides Lord Sullivan, Opera and Balam Sicirue who is aware that Iruma is a human, deducing his identity using previous knowledge that humans exist. She keeps his secret, however, as Iruma is able to read 'Love Time Memory'; a typical Shoujo-style romance manga she enjoys. She often drags him away to translate these books for her, usually verbally. Over time, they build more trust and Azazel shows him more familiarity when they interact. She has shown more romantic interest in Iruma in recent chapters and even mistook several outings as dates. She is interested in him romantically. When she is hit with a spell that causes her to turn docile and makes her incompetent for her position, Iruma is the one who helps her recover her original personality, telling her that she is not herself without her ambition and that everyone trusts her and would not abandon her. He also admits to having a deep respect for her as a person which motivates her to return to herself in time for a reelection that would've cost her her position. Despite her feelings, she does not let it interfere with her duties as student council president, as Iruma at one point approaches her for support in his plan to have the abnormal class assigned to the Royal One room, and she asks for his reason as she wouldn't support such a change without first hearing his side and reasons. Kalego Naberius - A teacher at Babirus, and a demon summoned by Iruma, believed to be his 'familiar'. The two don't have a pleasant relationship, though it is by no means antagonistic. Kalego, when summoned, takes the form of a small chick, which he thinks is insulting. This is compounded by the fact that his summoner is a freshman student, and initially just an Aleph. He treats Iruma coldly, and can be seen holding a grudge against both him and his 'grandpa', Lord Sullivan. As a result, he does act against Iruma, such as refusing to change the classroom of the Abnormal class (which is in far worse condition than any other classroom) and giving them an impossible task of getting the signature of the faculty i order to receive a new room. When they complete the task, he finds a loophole and tells them he meant every person working, not just the teachers (including the janitors, cafeteria people, etc) proving to have made an unfair proposal and claiming (against their opposition) though Iruma's kindness allowed him to get the remaining signatures easily and Kalego was bested. Kalego did show at least some willingness to compromise before he discovered he had lost, as he was willing to have their original classroom fixed instead, implying that his dislike towards Iruma does not extend to irrational hatred. Opera - As Sullivan's butler, he also knows that Iruma is a human. Like Sullivan, he also pampered Iruma but was also strict with him when practicing. Sicirue Balam - The Demon World History teacher, he was the one who helped Iruma prepare for the exam to pass "Test of The End". Due to his gentle nature, he caught Iruma off guard and actively revealed himself as a human to let him know. Unlike his friend, Naberius Kalego, Balam treats Iruma very kindly. On Sora's Team (Coming Soon........) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mairimashita! Iruma-kun characters Category:Males Category:Ladies Men Category:Protagonists Category:Sons Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Cowards Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:School students Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Voices of Reason Category:Pure of Heart Category:Light Category:Living characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Princes Category:Pacifists Category:Sora's Elites Category:Ki Users Category:Magic Users Category:Good Darkness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Element of Kindness/Healing Category:Sin of Gluttony Category:Cross-dressing characters Category:Wanted by the Marines